In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $8$ to $8$. If there are a total of $48$ students, how many boys are there?
Solution: A ratio of $8$ girls to $8$ boys means that a set of $16$ students will have $8$ girls and $8$ boys. A class of $48$ students has $3$ sets of $16$ students. Because we know that there are $8$ boys in each set of $16$ students, the class must have $3$ groups of $8$ boys each. There is a total of $24$ boys in language class.